


Zelink Week/Month 2018

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Zelink Month 2018, Zelink Week, Zelink Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Seven prompts for the week, based on game events and on the elements of the Divine Beasts. All of these are placed in the context of Zelda's Log and Son of The Wild.The other prompts are from Zelink Month, during August.





	1. Light (Link's Awakening): A Smile Like the Sun, Still

_ Link… _

 

_ Link! _

 

_ Open your eyes… _

 

Link’s eyes blinked open, meeting immediately a pair of bright green eyes, eternally familiar, still with a youthful gleam, and a merry, luminous smile, all framed by golden strands of hair. 

 

_ She is like the sun. _

 

That face had chased him in his dreams when he was fighting to save Hyrule, for in the beginning it didn’t have a name. Nevertheless, his heart was strung every time he saw those green eyes.

But then it had a name, and a whole story attached to it. And once named, and loved, their paths never parted again.

She had been the first and last thing his eyes saw for the last eighteen years.

‘Zelda’, he murmured, a sleepy smile drawn on his lips. She was sitting on top of him, wearing apparently nothing more but one of his shirts. As it was usual for him, he only slept in his underwear.

‘Hello handsome’, she greeted him, peppering his face with kisses. ‘Happy birthday’.

‘Thank you, my sunshine’, he hugged her tight. ‘Are the kids awake?’

‘Nope’, her smile was all mischief.

 

_ What an excellent way to start the day for this one hundred and thirty-six man. _

 

In one swift move, Link pinned Zelda against the mattress and threw the bedding over them both, to conceal - albeit momentarily - their actions.

‘Hungry already?’, Zelda whispered as Link greedily nibbled along her neck, her nails already grazing his back. ‘I made you cake’.

‘Who needs cake if I can eat you out?’, he asked licking his lips, moving downwards and lifting her shirt, ‘You taste way better’.

Zelda went red at his words, still impressed at her partner’s ability to turn her into a blushing mess. Her heart raced as she felt his breath between her legs, the anticipation before pleasure always thrilling…

And then, the doorbell rang insistently.

 

A double groan could be heart underneath the covers.

 

‘Way to ruin a perfect birthday awakening’, Link pouted, resting his head on his beloved’s belly. 

‘Don’t be grumpy, handsome’, Zelda laughed. ‘We will find a moment later’.

The bell rang again. On the upper floor, the noise and pitter-patter of small feet finished to kill the moment of intimacy

‘It’s auntie Riju!’, Miu’s voice yelled with excitement, ‘and the uncles!!!’

 

‘Birthday voe!’, Riju shouted behind the door. ‘Wakey wakey, lazy Hylians!’

Link and Zelda's heads emerged, still a little flustered, and got dressed to receive their guests; the kids dashed down the stairs to greet their extended family and their father, which joined for breakfast.

`You were supposed to arrive at noon, weren't you?’, Zelda mumbled sipping on her tea. 

‘We wanted to give your old man a surprise, so Teba gave us a hitchhike on Medoh’, she grinned. 

‘Our pal Yunobo was dizzy all the time here’ Sidon commented, patting the Goron’s back. 

‘My gut wasn't ready for the landing, goro goro’, Yunobo sighed, the twins looking at him puzzled, wondering how was possible for Gorons to feel that way.

‘And I am gentle pilot, unlike others’ - his eyes set on Riju, who grinned at him - ‘I guess Gorons and flight aren’t a match made in heaven’.

Link snorted at Teba’s wording. 

‘Anyway, we came to help you to have a nice birthday’, Riju told the birthday man. ‘We will go outside to bring some stuff we loaded on Medoh, wanna come to the hilltop and help us, my darlings?’

Four heads nodded, joining the guests outside.

‘Have fun while we are away’, Riju joked, ‘You have 30 minutes’.

‘Thank you’, both whispered.

‘Just don’t knock her up on a birthday again’, Riju rolled her eyes. ‘Poor Rami will always be the “birthday gift” kid’.

As soon as they were far enough, the door was locked and clothes flew as they ran upstairs to resume what began upon his awakening.


	2. Thunder: Science and Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things science can't explain.

‘Rami, there’s a storm coming, go inside!’ Link ordered his little son, as rain started falling quickly, Link gathering the laundry before it got soaked.

‘I don’t wanna, daddy!’, the four year old complained, ‘I love thunder!’, he jumped on the already muddy ground, ‘I luv it when it goes kapow!!!’ - Rami pounced- ‘Like when auntie Riju or you snap their fingers! Or mommy does her sciency thingie with the rusty swords!’

‘You can watch lightning and hear thunder from the window, little man’, he patted his son’s head. ‘Inside. Maybe you can go with your mom once she comes back from Purah’s’.

Rami dashed inside, holding the door for Link.

‘You like thunderstorms since you were on your mama’s belly’, Link laughed, leaving the laundry basket on the floor.

‘Really?!’, his green eyes widened, ‘How?!’

‘I’ll tell you over some warm milk’.

 

* * *

 

_‘Why are you taking me on a trip with this awful weather?’, Link asked Zelda, while riding on their way to Faron Woods. ‘You’re like… pregnant’._

_‘Pregnancy isn’t a hindrance to have daily activities’, she rubbed her small belly softly, ‘it is actually encouraged, for it is healthy not only for me, but also for this little one… they need to have a sense of wonder from the very start’._

_‘But it’s going to rain anytime’, Link complained. ‘Put on your hood at least’._

_She obeyed. ‘You have turned into such a worrywart, Link! Who would believe it, Mr. I-shield-surf-in-underpants!’_

_‘This is not about my safety, but yours and the baby’, he frowned, feeling the first rain droplets tap on his hood._

_‘I’m not carrying anything conductive’, she affirmed. ‘I’m safe’._

_‘Conductive?’, Link asked perplex._

_‘Allow me to explain you, dear’. Zelda got down the horse slowly, Link following suit, took a halberd from his belongings, and planted it on the side of the road, some feet away from them, and to its side a tree branch. ‘As you know, lightning will probably strike metal, but why?’_

_‘No idea’, Link looked at her adoringly. ‘But you look so cute when you talk about science’._

_Zelda laughed, her cheeks tinged pink._

_‘Silly…  metal has in its composition particles the property of the conductivity of energy, unlike wood, or other materials, such as rubber. Lightning is a form of electric energy, which generates because of the movement of negative and positive charges, that’s why when you hold anything metallic under a thunderstorm, you get electrocuted. Our bodies are also capable of conducting electricity! Actually, the -’_

 

_Lightning suddenly struck on the halberd on the ground, startling them._

_Zelda gasped, looking at her bump._

_‘Anything wrong?, Link asked her, with a worried look._

_‘The baby is kicking’, she grabbed his hand and placed over her belly._

_His sense of wonder was not ready for that he experienced: under his palm he felt the restless movement of the creature gestating inside her, tiny limbs wiggling in the womb, a proof of health, and of the power of life and nature itself. Link felt his heart overcome with emotion, and broke into tears, holding Zelda tight under the soft rain. Science or reason could not explain how he felt in that moment._

_‘This is incredible! He is so tiny and energetic!’, he laughed between sobs, ‘he seems to enjoy all this storm!’_

_‘Sure he is’, Zelda smiled, the baby still moving._

 

* * *

 

Rami looked impressed at his father’s story, a milk moustache over his upper lip.

‘You never feared lightning or thunder as a baby!’, Link grinned proudly. ‘On the contrary, you slept soundly!’

 

The door shut open, Zelda entering the house soaked.

‘It’s pouring outside!’, she took off her cape and coat. ‘How are you doing, my cute guys?’

‘Daddy told me about when I was in your belly and liked storms!’

She smiled tenderly at her son.

‘I can tell you even more if you like’, Zelda took a seat next to Link, who served her some tea. ‘Would you like to, Rami?’

‘Of course mommy!’


	3. Water: Your Name Tastes Like The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link loves the sea, Zelda doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is tied with one of the shorts from Zelda's Log, "Salt (A Memory of a Memory)".

The twins ran amok towards the waves, throwing their shirts and shoes on the way, dunking themselves in the cool waters, as their parents and siblings, all clad in light clothes, laid blankets on the sand to prepare a picnic.

‘Go ahead kids’, Link patted Rami and Miu’s backs, ‘we can keep going with your mom from here’.

The eldest and youngest followed the twins’ lead and headed to the waves after taking their clothes off, running in their swimming clothes, unlike the twins who were still in their cotton pants.

The couple remained in peaceful silence, Link munching on a sandwich, Zelda drinking warm tea to his side, both enjoying the tranquil sights.

‘Long time we didn’t come here’, Link said, taking a deep breath of the salty air. ‘This place is very dear to me’.

‘I know you are fond of beaches and the sea in general’, Zelda sipped her cup, ‘but why Hateno beach and not others? Akkala has a much more interesting shore, in my humble opinion’.

‘I went here after recovering my memories of you’, he revealed to her, a warm smile on his lips.

Zelda gasped, almost dropping her tea on her lap of sheer surprise. ‘I didn’t know that’.

‘Because I never told you’, Link chuckled,shrugging his shoulders, ‘after that evening I went to the Castle after you, and our lives went pretty much fast since then’, he smirked. ‘I ran like an animal from Ash Swamp to here’.

‘What?! That’s a long distance!’, she looked at him shocked at his past deet.

‘But I didn’t care! I ran here almost like a ghost, and I started crying like I had a broken dam inside me’. He looked at the sea with melancholic eyes. ‘I was on my knees, my heart beat like a hammer, I had flashes of you in my head and your name was the only sound in my ears… I recited your name like under a spell, as the tide rose and washed over me’.

Zelda pictured the scene in her head, the realization of the shock and confusion he must have felt breaking her heart, bringing her to tears.

‘But don’t cry, my flower’, he wiped her face with his hands, ‘It was just a moment of sadness, and it was so long ago! I’ve only had joy and happiness since then! Just look at us, and the kids!’, he pointed at the merry siblings running and laughing, chasing the soft waves.

‘Rami turns seventeen next week’, Zelda sighed, sipping the last of her tea, ‘can you believe it? My little boy!’

‘ _My little boy_! Zelda, he is almost a man!’, he cackled, ‘Rami is as tall as me!’

‘He will always be our baby’, she sighed, with a happy grin, holding the cup against her chest. ‘We have done a good job, don’t you think?’

‘Sure thing, my flower’, he got up and stretched, ‘I’ll join the kids for a soak, wanna join them?’

Zelda rushed the last sip of her tea and got up, holding on to Link’s hand to get up, both walking to the water.

‘Well, you know now why I like this beach’, Link kicked some sand with his bare feet, ‘But you know why I love the sea?’

‘Because it’s pretty and you can fish?’, she shrugged, taking off her shoes and skirt, leaving her in a long blouse.

Link laughed heartily at her simple answer. ‘It’s way deeper than than. Take a wild guess, princess’.

‘Beats me, most people love the sea just because’, she shrugged. ‘ just spit it, hero’.

‘After that day, the sea always has reminded me of you’, he confessed, kissing her forehead, ‘and only good things the sea has brought to me… we went to Palmorae beach when we began our journey to find the new champions, our dearest friends, and you told me you could be pregnant on Lurelin Village’, he sighed, ‘To me, the salty sea water smells like memory’.

‘You seriously want to make me cry again, don’t you?’, Zelda pouted.

‘I have a solution for that’ -he lifted her in his arms- ‘Salt water cures anything!’, and ran towards the sea carrying her, joining their children, a sea of laughter themselves.


	4. Earth: Like The Earth Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has something about herself that Link observes throughout the years.

In the Hateno house, next to the patch of silent princesses, there is a larger one, comprised of several vegetables: hearty radishes, endura and swift carrots, pumpkins, and herbs.

‘We should grow our own vegetables to feed our little one’, was Zelda’s motivation when her son was barely months old. ‘He will learn also about nature, and be self-sufficient’.

‘It’s just because you love plants’, Link jokes holding the toddler, before he ran amok in the garden’.

‘I do’, she laughs. ‘Do you think I should ask Deku Tree for cherry blossom seeds to plant here? The garden would look amazing!’

‘Go ahead’, he smiles adoringly at her. ‘The Koroks and him are going to sprout when they see Rami walking!’

* * *

Years later, Link, Rami, and the twins bring a little dog from the stables, with black, white and grey fur, erect ears, and bright blue eyes. By its appearance, the pup promises of having lupine looks as an adult.

‘I couldn’t say no’, Link sighs as an answer to indulging to his sons’ request.

Zelda hummed a melodious laugh patting her big belly. ‘They gave you the sad puppy eyes, I bet’.

‘Yep’, he grinned, ‘and he reminded me of a friendly wolf I met during my journeys’.

‘You love animals, too, you can’t deny that’, she affirmed, Zelda’s sight turning to her boys.

‘You have to be responsible for this little one until your brothers are more grown’, she explains her eldest son, stroking his hair tenderly. ‘Think of this puppy as another member of this family’.

‘Like a little brother?’, Rami asks.

‘Yes, that is a good comparison, dear’, she nods.

‘I have two little brothers, and Wolfie now!’, he says.

‘Wolfie is our lil’ brother!’, Daruk babbles, squishing the puppy with his twin.

‘And we’ll haf another brother soon!’, Darbus added playfully.

‘Or sister’, Link corrects the little one.

‘We wanna boy!’, the twins complain in unison. ‘Girls are boring!’

‘I am a girl, and I’m not boring’, she chided them. ‘Auntie Riju and Auntie Paya are girls too, and you love them!’

‘You’re mommy!’, Daruk cleared, ‘you are smart and know a lotta stuff!’

‘And aunties are cool! They kick butts!’, Darbus added.

‘It’s not up to me to choose’, Zelda explains her little boys, containing a laugh at their reactions. ‘Nature chooses for all of us’.

‘Nature is just as wise as mommy’, Link declares, the kids not so convinced at his words..

When Miu is born, both the twins and Rami realize their father was right.

* * *

Zelda unpins her braids, letting her long golden hair loose, and looks at her recovered body on a mirror, almost a year after giving birth to Miu, while she changed clothes before bedtime.

Her body is still slender, her hips a little wider, her bust surprisingly bigger, despite having already weaned her littlest one.

_Those tiny teeth are a fearsome thing to behold on such chubby angel. Good thing she never bit me while I fed her._

The only thing that slightly bugs her are some blueish, still unhealed stretching marks splashed on the front of her hips and lower belly.

_The Gerudo think these marks are something to wear with honor and pride, for you brought a life into this world … but they don’t look that nice on my skin… I hope they fade a little with time._

‘Don’t be so hard on yourself’, Link scolds her, looking at her reflection, knowing she is judging herself. ‘To me, you are still gorgeous’.

‘You just say that because you love me’.

‘Yes, but I see past your appearance’, he says, standing behind her, embracing her barely clothed body by the waist, resting his chin on the crook of her neck. ‘When I look at you I see a bright mind, a smile like the sun, and a body like the earth: warm, nurturing, fertile, capable of creating life, and caring with living beings’.

‘You are very poetic tonight, dear’, she laughs softly, her cheeks blushed at his beautiful words. ‘Thank you, handsome’.

‘You’re welcome, my flower’, he reaches her face to kiss her. ‘But I’m just stating the facts, nothing more… you are my very own sacred land’.


	5. Fire: A Ceremonial Pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda requests Link's aid to perform a rite.

‘Link, I need you to accompany me to gather some materials’, Zelda requested her partner during breakfast.

‘Sure!’, he nodded, ‘hey Rami’ - he turned to his son- ‘can you be the man of the house for a while?’

‘Of course, dad’, he stood up straight, saluting , a proud smile on his face. ‘I will take care of my brothers, sir!’.

‘Jeez Rami, you’re so extra’, Daruk joked. 

‘It’s not like we’re going to bomb the house or whatever’, Darbus added, ‘yet’.

 

Link chuckled at his eldest kid’s reaction. _Was I ever like that? Zelda says I was already broody at his age, same according to Mipha’s accounts._ ‘Great, then we depart now, my flower’.

Zelda dashed to the second floor to grab a saddlebag and gather some belongings. ‘We need to collect holy wood, sage, some other rare herbs from Faron woods’.

‘Gotcha’, Link packed a loaf of nutcake and fruits for the journey.

‘We take the motorcycle for this one, dear’, she informed him. ‘We need to be swift’.

‘Why?’

‘There is full moon tonight’, was the only thing she said.

The engine of the Master cycle revved loudly, as the children waved their parents farewell.

 

The landscape changed at an incredible speed, the greenery becoming lusher and greener as they approached the humid, evergreen forest.

‘Why do you need these things?’, Link asked when silence was too much for him to bear.

Along the years, he had grown accustomed to the constant noise and ruckus of their home, and silence, his constant companion for so long, had become unbearable. 

‘It’s a purification ritual’, Zelda told him, holding on to his waist tighter, ‘I’m burning my ceremonial dress’.

He pushed the break of the cycle, and turned his back to her, spatting a loud ‘WHAT?’ that scared the birds and other animals.

‘You heard well, dear’, Zelda frowned, ‘it will burn to ashes’.

‘I am pretty familiar with handling fire, my flower’, he reassured her, ‘but why?’

‘Because the Golden Three and Hylia don’t need me anymore! You heard them at the Spring of Power last month!’, she blurted, arms crossed over her chest, ‘Miu has all the potential to be all that I wasn’t and more!’

‘Don’t underestimate yourself, woman’, Link moved to the side of the road the motorcycle, ‘let’s make a break. You look hungry’.

‘You are hungry alre-’

Thunder boomed across the area, a heavy rainfall beginning seconds later.

They ate the snacks they had brought in silence, sitting side by side under a leafy tree. Link looked at his partner, waiting patiently for her to open up.

_That’s one thing that hasn’t changed in over a hundred years_ , Link thought.

‘I want to burn the dress because it only brings back bad memories to me’, she confessed, a knot forming in her throat. ‘After you brought me home I swore to never wear it again’, she wiped a stray tear running down her cheek, ‘I only wore it again for our Miu’.

Link wrapped his arms around her. ‘I get it, my princess’, and smooched her cheeks.

‘The goddesses have acknowledged I have done a good job’, she sighed. ‘Miu will be better, I know. She is not damaged like me’.

‘You’re not!’, Link squeezed her tight enough to make Zelda squeal. ‘If someone is, that’s me’.

‘Don’t say that about you! It’s unfair to yourself!’, she chided him, ruffling his bangs.

‘Same applies to you, my flower’, he frowned, locking his gaze with her. ‘We’re both the same, but we have been fixing each other for over eighteen years’.

‘You forget to add the hundred in-between’, she laughed.

 

As the rain subdued they got up, and wandered through the woods, looking for the materials needed for the ritual, which Zelda put carefully on her saddle bag.

‘We have to return fast’, Zelda urged her partner, ‘our _calamity twins_ might be testing Rami and Miu’s patience’.

 

To their surprise the house was impeccable, flowers on all vases, mushrooms and fruit freshly picked, laundry picked, folded and stored, several bundles of wood chopped, ready to be used in the woodshed, and over their bed, the dress neatly folded, the sandals on the floor and the jewels on Zelda’s desk.

‘Birdie and I explained Daruk and Darbus the importance of the ritual you’re performing mom!’, the youngster informed his parents, proud of his achievement, ‘and they followed every order I gave them!’

‘And we also told them if they weren’t good, I would tell Lady Hylia to bring a bear here!’, Miu added with a grin. ‘And they were super duper good boys!’

The twins shuddered at their sister repeating her innocent threat.

 

As the full moon rose on the sky, Zelda, in a simple, light blue house dress, with her hair loose and barefoot, prepared for her ritual as Link sat next to her outside the house, Miu observing carefully, the brothers glued to the window also.

Sage, herb of Grace, rosemary and holy wood had been tied together in a bundle, the logs arranged carefully forming a block, the dress and sandals over it.

Zelda lit the herbal bundle with the help of a tinderbox, the aromatic smoke filling the air, and in front of the pyre she stood.

‘O Goddesses above, accept this offer I give you tonight’, she recited softly, ‘along it, I immolate all the feelings and memories of pain, suffering and loss tied to it, and beg you to give me the courage, wisdom, and power to help my daughter into your path, for her to become into a better being than me’.

And with a sigh she threw the herbs and holy wood bundle to the pyre, the logs and gown setting into flames immediately, Zelda watching with absolute calm and serenity how the worn silk and muslin of it caught aflame, the leather charring with the heat, while the children and her partner were stunned.

Tears slowly streamed down her face, each sob making her feel a little lighter, her heart less strung. Link’s arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin softly on her right shoulder, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

‘I’m fine, my love’, she patted tenderly his left forearm, ‘I should have done this long ago’.

 

Both stood there still, until there was nothing more than ashes, cinders, and smoke.


	6. Air: The Ballad of The Silent Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, Zelda, and the children meet a certain bard in Rito Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I WROTE A SONG FOR THIS ONE (I hope you like it!), because accordions are wind instruments.
> 
> I used a very epic, lovely tune to go with it: Skyward Sword's Ballad of The Goddess

 

'Every time Kass performs lately, Rito Village gets so chaotic’, Link swam through the crowds gathered on the windy Rito Village with Miu on his arms, Rami at his back, Daruk and Darbus holding to Zelda’s hands.

‘You can partly blame it on me’, Zelda joked, fluttering her eyelashes. 

‘The song he wrote for you and the Champion’s Ballad became really popular with time’, he pouted, ‘mine isn’t’.

Zelda turned to him, blinking a little at his statement. 

‘Link, I can’t believe you are complaining about a song! Murasaki’s ballad is lovely, and served its purpose of helping you remembering!’, she chided him, eyes rolling, then mumbling, ‘ _good grief_ ’.

‘He kinda hated me’, Link highlighted. ‘He was jealous of us going everywhere together’.

‘Daddy, maybe _you_ were more jealous about him than him about you’, Miu patted his head, ‘but you _don’t remember_ ’.

 

He had to keep his mouth shut at the sharp comment of his little bird.

 

Zelda contained a laugh, her sights locking on a familiar group awaiting for them: Teba, Riju, Sidon, and Yunobo.

‘Good you arrived!’, Teba greeted them, ‘Kass was waiting for you to begin, the show can’t start without the harpist!’

Zelda let go of the boys, handing them to their friends, telling them ‘be good boys you two’, and going forward to the stage, greeting the bard and the public.

‘Good evening my fellows’, he bowed, ‘as you have seen, I have a special guest with me tonight, Zelda, who will accompany me with the harp, and perform some beautiful ancient tunes’.

Kass and Zelda performed several instrumental tunes, with a chorus comprised by the bard’s daughters -who also played some additional instruments and percussion- playing some of his own compositions and some old tunes that were popular before the Calamity; the children recognized the tune their mother hummed for them to fall asleep among them.

After a round of applause, Kass played the Champion’s ballad, the crowd anticipating the next song to come.

‘You’re all fired up, aren’t you?’, he laughed. ‘The next song is not only about a beautiful flower that graces our lands that survived extinction, but also about a dear friend I met seventeen years ago, who proved a strong will and a gentle heart are unbreakable, and can restore a kingdom’.

Zelda blushed at Kass’ words, the crowd applauding at her.

‘That’s _my_ Princess!’, Link shouted, the crowd chuckling at his proud words.

‘We know, daddy’, Miu shushed him, patting his head. 

‘Without further ado, my friends’, he pointed at Zelda, ‘The Ballad of the Silent Princess’

The tune of the harp filled the evening air, the crowd absolutely quiet, already mesmerized at its sound.

Kass’ powerful voice began singing.

 

_Bloom in the wild_

_Silent Princess_

_A hundred years have passed,_

_Run free_

 

_Bloom in the wild_

_Silent Princess_

_Your knight  has awakened_

_from his sleep_

 

_Now that you’re back in the land_

_Your powerful light will shine bright._

_Defeated is the evil at last_

_You proved your will to survive._

 

_Bloom in the wild_

_Silent Princess_

_Your champions await for you,_

_Now and then,_

 

_Bloom in the wild_

_Silent Princess_

_Your knight_

_is bound to your heart_

_forever._

 

_Now… Shine bright…_

 

The applause was roaring, Kass, his daughters, and Zelda bowing to the crowd, then the Princess telling something to the bard, who was all smiles.

‘I have a request from my friend here of a song I don’t play as often as I should’, Kass picked his accordion, ‘maybe because it was a composition made by my teacher, the Sheikah bard and Court Poet Murasaki, in order to help a certain knight friend to remember and find _his_ Silent Princess’.

Zelda could swear her beloved’s eyes sparkled when he heard the first chords of The Hero’s Ballad, their friends and children giggling at his lovestruck face while he looked at her perform.


	7. Finale: Runaways (A Memory of A Memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Link's dreams feel too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day! This week flew by so fast!
> 
> I loved writing these prompts, and I hope you enjoyed them too. 
> 
> This one has a different flavor than the others, and was an idea I had outlined quite some time ago, but decided to use it for this occasion.

_We have to run_

_Run as fast as we can, no matter what._

_We have to run_

_She can’t die._

_I would die for her._

_We have to run_

_I want her to survive._

These words repeated in Link’s head like an endless loop, as they raced towards Fort Hateno.

They could hear the echoing explosions on the background, the screams of people, the ground trembling. Their lungs were filled with smoke, the smell of blood and burning flesh intoxicating them.

He held onto her wrist so tight, he could feel on his fingertips when her pulse accelerated, and the shaking of her whole body.

‘We are close…to Fort Hateno’, his hoarse, ragged voice was almost a whisper, ‘we will be safe once we get past there…’

Zelda just nodded at his words, panting, feeling her legs weaken.

‘My family has a house way beyond the fort…’, he added, coughing after inhaling some smoke from a nearby fire, ‘perfect for two people, for  _us_ …  just hang in there, please,  _Zelda_ ’.

The Princess realized she had never heard him talk that much at once. Or call her by her name.

And she trips on the ground, Link letting go of her hand.

‘How… how did it come to this? The Divine Beasts, The guardians… they have all turned against us. It was Calamity Ganon, it turned them all against us! And everyone- Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk…They are all trapped inside those things’.

_Yes, but at least they can fight back_ , were the words trapped on his throat.

‘It’s all my fault!’

_It’s not. No one was ready for this. I wasn’t._

‘Our only hope to defeating Ganon is lost because I couldn’t harness this cursed power!’

_You did the best you could, I know._

‘Everything - everything I’ve done up until now… It was all for nothing… So I really am just a failure! All my friends… The entire kingdom… My father most of all… I tried, and failed them all…’

_No it wasn’t all for nothing! You’re not a failure._

‘I’ve left them… all to die’.

_Don’t, please. Don’t despair._

And Zelda falls apart, a sea of tears under the rain, Link containing her, and making his best not to fall apart himself.

‘We can’t stop’, his trembling voice is ordering and begging her at the same time, ‘we must keep running until you’re safe’.

They get up and begin running again, as a bunch of red dots point at their backs.

‘They found us!’, Zelda gasps, shaking like a leaf.

‘Keep running! I’ll strike them down!’, he tells her, three red dots hovering over his chest.

‘No! If we go down, we go down together!’, she shouts, ‘I don’t want to lose you too!’

His heart pounds on his chest brutally at her words.

And one of the Guardians’ lasers shoots.

 

* * *

 

Link awakes gasping for air, his heartbeat racing.

The sound of crickets and cicadas.

The familiar darkness of the bedroom, only lit by moonlight.  _Their_ bedroom.

A lullaby, coming from a familiar voice.

Zelda was sitting on the footbed, hair loose, sleepy-eyed, feeding their son.

_I’m safe._

_I’m home._

_We survived._

‘Are you alright?’, she whispers, putting her son back on the large bassinet after realizing the baby had fallen asleep, then buttoning up her slightly translucent white cotton shirt.

‘Just a bad dream’. He sits on the bed, still agitated. ‘No big deal’.

‘It was not just a bad dream, I know’, she approached the bed, and huddled next to Link. ‘You had one of those who feel too real  _because we lived them_ ’.

‘Yeah’, he rested his head on Zelda’s shoulder, and she placed a kiss on his forehead. ‘We were running to Fort Hateno’.

Zelda hummed affirmatively.

‘You rambled about a house your family had beyond the fort that night’, she remembered. ‘We didn’t even make it there in the first place’.

‘You told me you didn’t want to lose me too’.

‘I didn’t. I never did’.

Both sighed.

‘But we’re good now’, he sighs, pushing the sad memory aside. ‘A little sleepy, but better’, eyes set on the bassinet.

‘He was hungry’, Zelda commented.

‘Rami is  _always_  hungry’, he clears out.

‘Look who’s talking’, she snorts. ‘I could eat something though. Breastfeeding always leaves me craving for food’.

He hums a soft chuckle, and gets up to cook.

‘I’ll make some nice midnight snack’, he trots downstairs, Zelda following him. ‘What would you like to eat?’

Zelda closes her eyes, thinking of some dish that could sate her grumbling stomach besides fruitcake.

‘A savory rice omelet would be nice’.

‘As you wish’.

Zelda laughed dearly at the expression he would use so often over a hundred years back.


	8. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun and the Moon have always been together, from the begginning of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Young Queen's Diaries I use a lot the sun/moon analogy, so this was a given. I changed it accondingly to the characters personalities.

In the beginning, she was the sun. She shone with the light of her divine nature, nurturing the surface, making it flourish with life. He was the Moon, chasing after her, his beloved light.

 

Later, she was sunny again, but the flow of time was cruel, and she hid in the blue moonlight, under a new name. He took the mantle of the sun, wielder of light, justice and fairness.

 

Even when she didn't remember the things they lived together, and time flowed again, less cruel, she knew he was the sun, now clad in the golden armor of a seasoned warrior.

 

The next time they met, when the light of the sun was casted away under the glowing embers of twilight, he howled to the moon as a wolf. 

 

After he became a man again, and the light of the sun bathed the land in gold, he found a new moon to worship in the pale bosom of the princess of light, who found warmth and solace in his arms.

 

On the great sea, she is always the sun, her demeanor and golden skin are proof of that. Even as a child, he knew he had to be her moon, reflecting her light, guarding her rest.

 

When he saw her cry at the Spring of Power at night, he found her so beautiful bathed in moonlight as he silently comforted her. Only in the calm of night time both unraveled their hearts to each other, showing their true selves.

 

But the Deku Tree enlightened him, revealing her true nature. 

 

She is the sun: it lives in her hair, in her golden aura when she sealed the ancient evil, but most of all, in her smile. 

 

When he answered a shy  _ 'yes, I remember you _ ’ when they met again after their one hundred years separation, and she gave him a blissful grin, he was sure.

 

She is his sun. 

 

She has always been.


End file.
